


爱涌

by woshiaoao



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *phone sex*更多的是特澈
Kudos: 5





	爱涌

-

一切都合适，天光很暗，窗帘拉得严实，被子洗过了以后刚刚晾干，用的是朴正洙最喜欢的香氛味道，轻暖地把他裹起来。

是该入睡的时刻了，只是最近他睡眠质量似乎不太好，要三番两次地哄自己闭眼，读书、听白噪声、喝温牛奶，轮番做上一遍也觉得清醒——兴许是潜意识里在想念一个怀抱，或者是一个晚安吻。

最近金希澈要录节目所以搬回自己家住。而他们两个都不是性子太粘糊的那种人，见不到面的话偶尔在聊天软件里问一句吃饭了没就已经算是关怀备至了。

这也不是什么大不了的事情啊。朴正洙想，成年人嘛，何况是两个本来在恋爱中就态度冷硬的成年人，天天煲电话粥也很奇怪吧？

可是为什么会觉得心里有空缺呢？朴正洙把被子卷成一个卷像树袋熊那样抱住，手机放在脸前。

他其实压根就没有要睡，因为床头灯都没有关，橘色的一团光完整地照在枕边一块，照得他脸有点发烫。

来电提醒亮起来时朴正洙还在犹豫要不要拨号，没等他得出个结果金希澈就先行自投罗网了。

“晚上好。还不睡吗？”他装作被吵醒的语气问过去。

“刚洗完澡。”金希澈的声音有点低还有点哑，听着像感冒了似的，还一点也没注意他在说些什么。

朴正洙一下有点着急:“你生病了吗？”

“没有。”金希澈迟疑着，刻意压了压嗓子像是在隐藏什么，但是很快又放弃了——因为他打电话的目的也是这个，“我想你了。”

他咳嗽一声来掩饰自己的坦诚。内里的意思被朴正洙敏锐地探查到了，轻轻笑起来:“只是想我吗？”

“啊C……”金希澈在电话那边快要被点燃，“我说、我说我硬了。怎么办吧。”

本来不至于到这个地步的。金希澈恨恨地想，两前他说要暂时搬回家录节目，朴正洙给予了充分的理解。要说同居有什么样的好处呢？其实也不是、或者说不只是能够随时随地方便地做爱嘛。

总之家里就是有一切的恰到好处和水到渠成。比如说那天在餐桌上，朴正洙把他当餐后甜点吃干抹净。他拼力气根本干不过热爱健身的队长，被肌肉可观的胳膊搂着也就只能勉强坐上桌子任人摆布了。腿分得太开腰就会跟着酸，然而里面夹得更紧，他没办法地一边骂街一边要把人从自己身上推开一点。最后失去言语地，只知道仰着脖子躲，抱着朴正洙结实的肩膀叫那个他几乎从来没用过的称呼，叫他哥，“哥哥。慢一点可以吗？这样我们能做久一点。”

可是原来就已经够久的了，久到事后他根本不记得自己第二次到底有没有射出些什么东西来。痉挛得好像要让人破碎的高潮他只不过稍微回想了一下都感到腿软，然后欲望就被撩拨起来，在热起来的淋浴头底下抚慰自己，却怎么也解决不了，只能打电话找朴正洙算账。

“所以是射不出来才打电话给我的对吗？”朴正洙带着笑意的温柔语音把金希澈气得牙痒痒，偏偏他还要接着逗这个好不容易服软的弟弟，“难道我们澈儿就这么馋么？还是说上次做得不够……”

“呀!”捂着手机听他乱讲话自己身下还硬着的人终于炸毛了，“我要挂电话了!”

“好了。”朴正洙咽一口口水，“我要怎么帮你？”

明明你也。金希澈甚至都要感到委屈了，“我说我现在想让你给我口你行吗!我怎么知道，我之前又没在这种时候给别人打过电话。”

“你乖一点。”朴正洙放轻了声音，“先把衣服脱掉，或者隔着也行，先揉一下乳头。”他听到那边传来一声惊喘，自己身上也热起来，只能把睡裤蹬掉，“不要躲。我每次亲你你都要躲，然后小腹那里会一下子紧绷起来，用手摸一摸你就会往上缩……”

闭嘴。金希澈滚烫的手心贴上自己的小腹，刚刚还有点倒伏下去的欲望一下子复苏，他顺着握上去，湿滑的前液淌下来。

“其实不乖也挺好的……”朴正洙一边抚慰自己，有点要被难以抑制的喘息噎住，“想亲你，你老是咬我的嘴唇，咬我的肩膀。你是什么口欲期的小动物吗？但是这样感觉也挺不错的。我们每次都停不下来……澈儿？”

射精带来的快感让人眼前空白，所有声音都远离了，金希澈漫长地放荡地喘着气——他原本就快要到达那个失控的临界点了，只是没想到朴正洙的作用有这么强大。

听见那边的动静朴正洙只能无奈地、缓慢地偶尔照顾自己一下，“你还是得快点搬回来……我说。”

“也可以打电话。”金希澈的嗓音像掺了砂糖颗粒的棉花糖，压下去只觉得柔软却又容易被硌到，“明天换你打给我可以吗？”

朴正洙重重地从根部撸到顶端，腰猛地蜷了一下，“还是得做。下一次……”

“下一次换我肏你。”金希澈恶劣地笑起来，又亲昵地和他撒娇，“可是你要记得给我打电话，不然我会忘记你。”

“你才不会忘记。”朴正洙咬着牙，“你有本事剩下的时间都别给我打电话。”

“我没本事。”金希澈向来拿得起放得下，从不亏待自己，“我会想你。”

“不是这句。”

金希澈鼓起腮帮子:“呀!老头子，我发现你真的很坏——我爱你好了吧！”


End file.
